The Fourth Chipette
by HogwartsWitch4Eva
Summary: What if there wasn't just Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor? What if there was a FOURTH Chipette? Well, now there is! This is kinda like the SQUEAKQUEL from their P.O.V. and featuring my OC Kaylee Miller! Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Here is my second story: "The Fourth Chipette". Basically, it is about what the Squeakquel would've been like if there was FOUR Chipettes. Not just Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. The fourth Chipette is my OC Kaylee. And it is the Chipettes' side of the Squeakquel. Not what the Chipmunks are doing, unless it's when they're together. Enjoy!  
**

Four little female chipmunks ran up to the FedEx truck. The first one was thin and tall. She had dark brown fur, and rich brown hair tied into a bun. Her eyes were a light violet. She had little purple Barbie glasses. Her name was Jeanette. Then, there was the second one. The second chipmunk was short and chubby. Her fur was a light blonde colour and had blonde hair tied into little pigtails. She had bright green eyes. She was named Eleanor. The third girl had silky auburn fur with auburn hair put into a bun. Her eyes were a jewel-blue. She wasn't chubby, but she wasn't skinny. Her name was Brittany. Lastly, the fourth chipmunk. She was like her sister Brittany. Not thin, but not chubby. Her fur was red and soft. Her hair was a darker red, but curly and long. It was let loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were almond-shaped, and electric blue. Her name was Kaylee. They were about to mail themselves to a place called Jet Records, to meet Ian Hawke.

"Come on, girls," Brittany said softly.

Jeanette shivered. "I don't like places where I can get stepped on."

"I agree," Eleanor whispered.

"Oh, girls, let's go," Brittany rushed.

Kaylee agreed with her sister. "Come on, we need some adventure in our lives! What would life be without some fun?"

"My chosen life," Jeanette murmured.

Brittany, who obviously heard, shook her head. "Jeanette, you are so scared all the time."

"I am not scared," Jeanette defended. "I am just...cautious."

Eleanor nudged Kaylee. "It's time to go."

Brittany jumped. She pulled her sisters onto the truck and locked all of them up in a package. She taped the tip up, and poked a couple of breathing holes in the sides. That day, the girls started on their way to Jet Records.

* * *

After the horrible ride, the girls got out of the truck. The problem was that they were still in the package.

"Girls," Brittany said cheerfully, "we gotta get out of here."

They flipped a couple times, then decided to poke their legs out. They tried, and eventually their legs poked holes. The sisters bumped into something, and that something felt like a wall to them, and stuck their heads out of the holes that their legs poked.

"We made it girls," Brittany exclaimed. "Jet Records."

"Woo hoo!" Jeanette cheered.

Kaylee shouted, "Hollywood, here we come!"

The girls saw Ian Hawke brushing his teeth by a small fountain. He was in a red robe. The girls looked puzzled. Wasn't Ian Hawke, like, the richest guy ever? He worked at Jet Records! But there he was, wearing nothing (OK, underwear is an exception) but a red robe. Brittany gasped a little. Why wasn't he in, like, a tuxedo or something? The girls were a bit shocked.

"Excuse me!" Brittany called. "Mr. Hawke!"

Ian groaned. "Can't get that voice out of my head!"

"Mr. Hawke!" Brittany repeated.

Ian paused. "That's not in my head..." He turned to look at four female chipmunks standing near him.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Brittany, and this is my sister Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled. "Hi sir!"

"My name is Kaylee. I am their sister, too." Kaylee giggled.

"And I'm their sister Jeanette. Although I feel more like an Olivia, or maybe a-"

"Anyways, we are the Chipettes," Brittany cut in. Jeanette fell silent.

Ian listened carefully to the girls; they _could _become the next big thing.

"You made Alvin and the Chipmunks stars," Brittany continued, "and we'd like to be stars, too!"

"OK," said Ian. "Show me what you got."

The girls turned around and held each others shoulders. Brittany whispered, "1...2...3..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ian cut them off. "Let's go somewhere private. My...penthouse office."

The girls, and Ian, climbed up what seemed 100 stairs. They went into the penthouse office. Ian sat down, while the four girls climbed where Ian could see all of them perfectly.

"Okay girls," Brittany whispered. "1...2...3..."

The girls turned back around and began to sing.

_Three little birds sat on my window,_

_And they told me I don't need to worry, (oh oh)_

_Girl put your records on, tell me your favourite song, _

_You go ahead, let your hair down (go ahead let your hair down)_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead let your hair down!_

Ian clapped while all of the girls ended their song. Jeanette and Eleanor blushed. Brittany and Kaylee bowed.

"Guess who is your new number one fan!" Ian said.

The girls cheered. Brittany smiled hugely.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Hawke!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"You're welcome," said Ian. "Oh, just call me Ian."

"OK, Ian," Eleanor said to him.

"Now," Ian began, "who likes the song...'Single Ladies'? Who'd like to sing it at our...hm...concert?"

"I do! I do!" the girls yelled.

* * *

**That was my chapter one. I hope you like this story, I personally love it. Please remember to R&R! **


	2. Becoming Stars

**This is chapter two! I'm really enjoying this story, are you? (PS: Kaylee is actually the oldest. It goes Kaylee, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor.)  
**

"Kaylee," Brittany said, nudging her older sister. "Wake up."

"Mm." Kaylee put her pillow on her face.

Jeanette looked at Kaylee and said, "Ian is going to take us out to buy some clothes. Aren't you coming?"

"Okay! Okay!" Kaylee mumbled.

Eleanor smiled. "Sleepy head..."

"_Hey_!" Kaylee threw her pillow at Eleanor, who dodged and threw it back at Kaylee. Kaylee got hit on the head. "Ellie!"

Ian walked in the door. "Time to go, girls."

The girls cheered and walked out the door. Ian put the girls in a little bag, and walked with them to the mall. He looked at them.

"Where to first?"

All of the girls stared at each other.

Kaylee said, "Aeropostale!"

"Old Navy!" called Eleanor.

Brittany paused then said, "Hm...Aeropostale!"

Jeanette simply said, "Aeropostale. Sorry, Ellie, it's just cool."

Ian cleared his throat. "The clothes need to fit you girls. You know, chipmunks?"

"Oh," all of the girls murmured.

"Let's buy some Barbie clothes," Ian suggested.

The girls nodded their heads.

* * *

At the toy store, a woman noticed Ian with the girls and said, "There's a store for making clothes right over"-she pointed across the hall-"there. You can check it out."

"Thanks, miss."

She smiled at him. "You're very welcome, sir."

Ian and the Chipettes made their way over. A young girl (about 14 or 15) walked up and introduced herself.

"My name is Melissa. I am here to help you and your..._girls_..."

"Chipmunks," Ian pointed out.

The girl frowned. "_Chipmunks_." She walked them over to the table.

"Cool!" Brittany and Kaylee gasped.

"Here is where you tell us what to make. In this case, I will make the clothes for your..._chipmunks_."

Ian picked the four girls into his hand. "What do you girls want? Something you just _have _to wear?"

"A hot pink skirt, and pale pink button-up top, a pink and black striped tie, and a hot pink leather jacket," Brittany listed.

Ian told the girl the order, and she made it.

"Hm...a light green dress, and a darker green cardigan on top," Eleanor decided.

Again, Ian told Melissa, and she made the outfit.

"A purple plaid skirt, dark purple t-shirt, a light purple tank-top on top, and a jean jacket," Jeanette chose.

Melissa listened carefully, and made that exact outfit.

"I think I'll have...a yellow mini-skirt, and a light yellow t-shirt, with some dusty yellow sneakers," Kaylee said.

This time, it took Melissa under a minuted to make these simple items.

"Thanks," Ian said, handing Melissa some money. She gave him the change, and the Chipettes climbed into the bag to get changed.

* * *

"_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_," Kaylee sung.

"What are ya singing?" Brittany asked.

Kaylee jumped in surprise. "You scared me! Oh, and just 'Single Ladies'. I gotta practice, right?"

"I guess," Brittany said. She didn't even practice herself. "_Hm, hm, hm, hm..._"

"I got you singing, too," Kaylee giggled.

Seconds later, all of the Chipettes sang together. Then, they all said goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

"School time," Ian said, waking the girls up.

The girls groaned. They barely knew what school was. Where they lived, chipmunks didn't go to school. They just learned by their parents as babies, then as kids on their own. By 13, chipmunks knew everything they should to live. But the Chipettes were shocked. What was math? Science? English? All this stuff seemed...uninteresting. Boring. But Ian said they had to be smart to become stars, and the Chipettes desperately wanted to be stars.

"School?" Eleanor repeated. "Why?"

Ian repeated the same thing as before: "You have to be smart to become stars."

"And we wanna be stars," Brittany piped up.

Kaylee slightly frowned. "Have you, uh, heard of _Alvin and the Chipmunks_? They're three singing chipmunks. And Ian made them stars."

"Three," Jeanette pointed out sadly. "Not four."

Brittany sighed. "Now I won't have a boyfriend."

"You will," Kaylee said, "but I won't. Alvin is like you, Simon's like Jeanette, and Theodore is like Eleanor."

"Tell us more," Eleanor said to Kaylee.

"They are our age: 12. All three. What I know about Alvin, easy. He loves red, hot girls, and himself. Simon is smart and loves blue and school. Theodore is chubby and loves green and food. They became stars like us. One day, they went to this guy named Dave's home. At first, he shut them out. But getting to know them, he took them in as family. He designed hoodies for them, and wrote songs for them to sing. I heard they sang for Ian, and he made them famous. Now, they do concerts everywhere. Canada, United States, Italy, China, Japan, Philippines, everywhere. They knew, like, every language, so it's easy for them to sing whenever and wherever. And they go to the school that we're going to go to. Cool, huh? We're going to meet stars! Girls, we might be friends with stars!"

"Stars," Ian mumbled. "Sure."

"What's wrong, Ian?" Jeanette asked.

He told them his side of the story.

"I was helping them, and they just ditched me. I tried to get them to stay, and they didn't. They left me for Dave."

Kaylee didn't buy it. "That's not what I heard..."

"Well what you heard was wrong!" shouted Ian.

Kaylee whimpered.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Now get to school!"

The girls got their clothes on, grabbed their bags, and headed for school.

**That's it! R&R, please!**


	3. School Day

**Here's chapter 3! I'm kinda frustrated that only 2 people reviewed, so can you PLEASE review? OK, sorry...I'm just sad about that...enjoy the chapter...**

The girls walked into school. Right away they felt scared. It was a huge school full of over 500 kids! Teenagers! Most teenagers looked like giants to chipmunks and other small animals. The girls wanted to scream. The school was big, and the walls were a reddish colour with hints of rusty brown in them. The windows looked old and creepy. Most didn't have all of the glass in them. The doors...were barely there. On the front door, only one door was there out of the two. And the handle was hanging. The back doors were barely hanging on. At any minute, they could crash down on someone. All of a sudden, kids ran out of the bus, into the school.

"Ah!" screamed Brittany. "Go away, freaks!"

Kaylee cringed; someone just stepped on her tail. "Ow, it hurts!"

"It's alright," said Eleanor. "Let's take you to the nurse."

"Thanks, Ellie."

Eleanor smiled. "You're welcome, Kaylee. Let's go."

At the nurses office, they bandaged up Kaylee's tail, and Kaylee went to class with her sisters.

* * *

"OK, class," the teacher, Miss Lillie, said. "Let's turn to page one-hundred-seventy-four. Oh, look! Some newcomers! Hello, what are your names, girls?"

"I'm Brittany, Miss Lillie."

"My name's Jeanette."

"I'm Eleanor."

Kaylee blushed red. "My name is, uh, Kaylee Miller. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are my sisters."

Miss Lillie cackled. It was a disturbing sound. "Nice to, ahem, meet you girls. Ha..."

"Thanks Miss," said Kaylee. "Nice you meet you, too."

Suddenly, Miss Lillie's voice got sharp. "Find a desk and turn to page one-hundred-seventy-four. Now, girls. Go!"

"Mm..." Brittany mumbled. "Whatever..."

* * *

After class, the girls went to their lockers. They saw three boys walk up to their lockers, beside the girls! But these boys weren't just any boys...they were the Chipmunks! The girls and boys gasped. Kaylee didn't, though. She knew that she wouldn't get one of them.

Brittany stared into Alvin's eyes. _Wow_. His amber eyes glazed into her icy blue ones. She shivered as he smiled at her. He was so cute! She quietly whispered, "Oh!"

Jeanette couldn't help but to stare into Simon's eyes. Boy was he dreamy! His blue eyes had a nice cute tint to it. Her violet eyes met up with his. She gasped, "Wow."

Eleanor saw Theodore. They both had green eyes and wore green! She felt her ears twitch, and saw his nose twitch in excitement. She said to her sisters, "Oh my."

But Kaylee felt left out. She saw her sisters with their future lovers, and she had no one. None of them were looking at _her_. None of them cared about _her_. She felt a growl coming from her and blinked back tears.

"Let's go," Kaylee grumbled to her sisters. They just stood there, staring at the boys. And the boys moved no muscle, they just stared at the girls. Kaylee _did _cry this time. She ran to the bathroom.

"Boy trouble?" a kind girl asked. She lifted Kaylee onto her hand. Kaylee nodded.

"Yeah. I guess," said Kaylee.

"Tell me about it. Hey, let's be friends. I'm Grace, what's your name?" She looked at Kaylee.

"I'm Kaylee. Kaylee Miller."

Kaylee noticed how pretty Grace was. She looked a lot like Kaylee. Long red hair and green eyes. But this girl had millions of freckles and her skin was clear white.

"Nice to meet you. Now tell me what happened."

Kaylee told Grace about her and her sisters with Ian. Then, about what happened when Kaylee told her sisters that they were gonna end up with the Chipmunks. And at the locker.

"You feel left out." It wasn't a question.

Kaylee nodded. "Yes, I do. I just wanna find a boyfriend _better _than the Chipmunks. Even if it means going out with a human boy. Can you help?"

"I have a friend who might like you. He _hates _the Chipmunks and probably your sisters now for liking them," said Grace.

"Thank you so much," said Kaylee. "You are an awesome friend."

Grace smiled. "Sing for me. I want to hear how you sing."

"I'm high-pitched," Kaylee warned. She sang. "_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes. And you always dress like a chic, I would know. And you always think, always speak cryptically. I should know that you're no good for me._"

She clapped for her new chipmunk friend. "Amazing!"

"Thanks. Now let's see your friend."

"Good idea, Kaylee."

They went and saw a blonde boy with dark eyes.

Grace sat beside the boy, Kaylee in her hands. Grace explained to him about Kaylee's life, and the locker thing.

"Oh!" said Grace. "I forgot. Kaylee, this is Ryan. Ryan, Kaylee."

Ryan shook hands with the chipmunk. He winked at her, making her blush.

"I'm a cheerleader," Grace said. "Head, actually. Would you like to join?"

"Yes!" Kaylee replied, flashing a huge grin at her two friends.

Ryan picked Kaylee up in his hands and pointed towards the Chipmunks with Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. They were laughing. It made Kaylee's blood boil. "How would you like it if, um, I was your boyfriend? I'm on the football team."

"You know what, Ryan? I'd love it. A cheerleader with a jock. And, a chipmunk with a human. Great," Kaylee said, giggling.

"Awesome."

Kaylee felt like crying. "I need to g-go." She ran back to the bathroom.

"Ryan not doin' it for ya?" Grace asked her.

"I want to b-break up with him," cried Kaylee. "I want my friends and sisters back."

"I'll tell him," Grace told her friend. "You're still a cheerleader, right?"

Kaylee nodded.

"Good."

Kaylee walked off to find her sisters. "Hi, guys."

"Hi," Brittany said. She introduced Kaylee to the boys.

"Hey, guys," Kaylee said. She felt like there was a huge hole in her stomach when Alvin pecked Brittany on the cheek. Her eyes stung.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked. "Your eyes are watery." Eleanor and Theodore held Kaylee's hand.

Kaylee actually started to cry when Brittany kissed Alvin back. "I-I'm f-f-fine."

"No, you're not," said Simon. Jeanette walked over to her oldest sister.

Eleanor felt Kaylee's forehead while Alvin and Brittany kissed. Kaylee cried harder.

"Shh, it's okay," Jeanette soothed.

Brittany looked at Kaylee; her face saw red and her eyes looked puffy. She was a mess. Her yellow clothes looked worn out. Brittany went back to kissing Alvin.

"I-I need some a-air," Kaylee stammered through tears. She ran outside.

* * *

"We're back!" Brittany called to Ian.

He came out of his room. "Hi, girls. How was school?"

"Good," Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor replied.

"Bad," said Kaylee. She pulled Ian into her room and told him what happened.

"You'll get someone for you when the time comes," Ian said. He smirked. "_Never...not for her..._"

"Thanks, Ian!" Kaylee smiled and ran to her sisters. She told Jeanette and Eleanor how she felt at the time. They told her it's OK.

The girls went to bed later on that night.

**OMG PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DYING FOR AT LEAST 1 REVIEW! PLEASE!  
**


End file.
